


A Rare Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. 'A rare treat for my wife. A rare treat for Sarah. A rare treat,'' Charles Croydon muttered in his home.





	A Rare Treat

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''A rare treat for my wife. A rare treat for Sarah. A rare treat,'' Charles Croydon muttered in his home. He recalled the Salem townspeople throwing stones near Sarah recently. Superstitious people. Charles recalled viewing tears in Sarah's eyes. He went outside. He eventually returned to a happy Sarah. Fruit.

 

THE END


End file.
